


That One Time at Trivia Night

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, RTC Be Mine, Set-up by Friends, Trivia Night AU, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentine fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Trivia night just wasn’t trivia night without Ben and/or Rey coming over and antagonizing the other.  However, enough was enough; they just kept dancing around each other.  When they refused to do something about the growing tension between them, their friends took it upon themselves to help  It was time to set them up. Why not on Valentine’s Day?





	That One Time at Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Reylo Trash Compactor Be Mine Valentine's Day fest. This is one of the prompts:
> 
> Set up by friends at a party
> 
> I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. I'm just here for trash talk and nerds. And fluff. Lots of fluff. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day!

“Who’s the new guy that just destroyed us?”

****

“That’s Ben Solo.  He’s our sworn enemy,” said Rey, sneaking a peek at the tall, dark stranger with a cocky grin on his face as he looked at her.

****

“How do you know his name already?” asked Poe, curious at once.

****

Finn recognized the look, but Rey did not.  Blissfully unaware of the wheels turning in Poe’s mind, she pointed at the stain on her shirt and answered, “That  _ idiot  _ spilled his drink on me as we passed each other at the bar earlier.  He apologized and tried to buy me a drink, saying I would need it when I told him I intended to win trivia tonight.  Smug jerk.”

****

“Looks like it’s earned,” commented Rose as Rey turned her back to Ben, his smile dimming slightly when she did so.  

****

“If he thinks we’re going to just let him walk all over us, then we’ll show him,” said Rey.

****

Ever since  _ that _ introduction, Poe decided that Ben and Rey should date.  He amended his decision that they ought to bang the following week, when Rey came armed with more knowledge and a desire to destroy Ben Solo and his team, The First Order.  

****

The four other players on The First Order thought nothing of Ben and his taunting of their sworn enemy at trivia night, The Resistance.  He was a grumpy, taciturn guy normally, but give him a game, and he acted just like his father, always competitive and ready to crush. 

****

“How do I look?” asked Ben to Hux as they entered Maz’s Cantina, the hole-in-the-wall bar with the best margaritas and prizes for trivia in town.  

****

“Fine.  Why do you care?” 

****

“I just want to look good when we win again tonight.  That’s all,” said Ben, trying to appear nonchalant. “Does my shirt seem tighter than usual?”

****

“Who are you, and what have you done with Ben Solo?” returned Hux, narrowing his eyes and really looking at his old friend. He never cared about his appearance since coming back from the war.

****

Trying to appear neutral, Ben insisted, “It’s still me.  Nothing’s going on, Hux, seriously.”

****

Hux did not believe him in the slightest.  The giant ears that Ben was trying extra hard to hide tonight (and was failing miserably) were pink, and Hux knew from that that Ben was lying.  He didn’t realize the real reason until Rey Johnson came swaggering by the table with their sheets to fill out the answers.

****

“You’re going to lose tonight,” she said, her elbow briefly jabbing Ben’s arm in passing.  “I hope you like salt in your drinks.”

****

“Only if they’re from your tears when you lose, Sweetheart,” said Ben, turning to face her.

****

For a second, the two were glued to their spots.  Hux was about to interrupt them when Phasma pointed knowingly at Rey’s t-shirt.  It was Ben’s favorite band. Rey’s eyes seemed stuck on Ben’s chest, and suddenly, everything made sense in Hux’s mind.  Ben had poor taste as always, but when Ben finally broke the spell by taking a pinkie finger to scoop up the smudge of ketchup left at the corner of Rey’s lips, Hux knew that the two would end up having sex together at some point.  Rey looked absolutely horrified at being touched like that, but she blushed when Ben licked the finger suggestively.

****

“What are you going to do about it, Sweetheart?” he asked, standing so he could tower over her.

****

Rey had been holding a bowl of white queso dip for her table in her other hand, so she threw the contents of the bowl at Ben’s chest, making him jump back in horror, even as his eyes grew black and threatening.

****

“That was my favorite black shirt.”

****

Everyone seated was afraid of his look and the menace in the voice.  He glared at her with the fire of a thousand suns, and she just poked his chest, rubbing in the queso as she did so.

****

“That’s nice.  Now we’re even.  There are other colors you could wear, though.  Maybe salmon to match your ears?”

****

“You’re going to pay for this,” he promised, stomping away to the restroom to try to salvage his shirt and dignity.

****

Rey just grinned angelically at the table before skipping away to get more queso.  Hux knew she was trouble because she wasn’t afraid of pushing Ben’s buttons, despite the fact that Ben was the biggest, most scary-looking guy in the bar.  She confirmed that she was trouble incarnate when she single-handedly won trivia night, blowing a kiss to Ben as she walked up to claim the prize from Maz. Hux had to physically restrain Ben from getting up and following her, even though he wasn’t sure  _ why _ Ben was trying to get up.  Strangulation and kissing were both viable options in Hux’s mind.  

****

After two months of their weekly meetings, Finn was convinced by Poe that Rey and Ben should get it on since the two always found a reason to talk to each other.  Sometimes Ben came over to her table, and other times she found him. They always tried to one-up each other, and both got progressively more competitive and ridiculous around the other, even to the point of buying each other drinks to console the loser.  Everyone else was deeply afraid of Ben Solo with his tattoos up his left arm and a nasty scar on the right side of his face. It seemed to never register with Rey, which she proved after one particular encounter with him. She had come back from the bathroom with a deep blush on her face, and Kaydel had immediately asked her what happened.

****

“It’s nothing.  I just ran into Ben Solo near the bathroom,” she said.

****

“Sure.  What did he say this time to you?” asked Rose, immediately concerned.

****

“He was rubbing it in that he got every question right in that sports round.  I think he’s right,” she said, looking sad.

****

“Just because he’s a guy doesn’t mean he likes sports.  Just look at Finn,” replied Rose helpfully, trying to comfort Rey while Poe went for more chips and salsa.  

****

“No, he loves sports. His father was an All-American football player back in the day, so he knows tons.  I just hope we don’t have military history anytime soon.”

****

“Military? Why? And how do you know so much about him?” asked Finn as Poe came back.

****

“I said something that struck a nerve with him, so he told me a little about himself.  That’s how I also know his father was a navy pilot, which is why he became a Navy Seal. No wonder he’s so built.”

****

“He’s scary,” said Kay, making Rey scoff.

****

“No, he’s not.  I grew up with far worse-looking guys; he’s a little rough about the edges, if that,” said Rey, her eyes fixed on the back of Ben’s head.  “He sure has a lot of great hair to be former military, though.”

****

Poe gave Finn a look, and Finn nodded defeat.  Rey had a thing for Ben, even if she didn’t want to admit it.  

****

By that point, Phasma also believed that Ben and Rey needed to just have sex and get it over with at that point.  She was growing tired of hearing Ben talk about Rey incessantly, and his need to win was killing her enjoyment of the silly trivia nights.  Also, every time that the two seemed to run into one another, he seemed to come back with some new tidbit about Rey that he seemed to think was fascinating in unraveling the mystery that which was Rey Johnson.

****

“Did you know that Rey’s an orphan? She grew up in foster care, and she still managed to become a mechanical engineer despite the bad beginning.  Her staying a mechanic would be a terrible waste of her mind,” decided Ben before going silent. 

****

“Did you know that you’re driving us crazy?” whispered Phasma in Hux’s ear.  “I swear, if he doesn’t put a move on Rey soon-”

****

“Then we should help them out.  This is getting ridiculous. They need to have sex already.” agreed Hux.  “There’s  _ way  _ too much tension between them to not do so.”  

****

“Agreed.  Bazine will be disappointed.”

****

“She’ll get over it when she finds out that Mitaka has a thing for her,” replied Hux, looking at the other two silent teammates.  “If he can ever learn to talk in front of her.” 

****

“Fat chance,” laughed Phasma.

****

Mitaka and Bazine eventually figured it out, too.  Mitaka saw it first, and once he did, he finally got the courage up to ask Bazine out.  Then, Phasma pointed out to Bazine how protective Ben was near Rey, even going so far as to sweep her away in a carry when someone broke glass in front of her. 

****

“He’s got it bad for her,” said Phasma, making Bazine pout.  “I’ve never seen him spend so much time around or focus on one woman like that.”

****

“You’re right.  What are we going to do about it?” asked Bazine, noticing how Rey didn’t seem to want to leave Ben’s arms.

****

“We gotta set them up obviously,” said Hux.  “I think I need to pay a visit to the Resistance’s leader.”

****

“Valentine’s Day is coming up,” suggested Mitaka, wanting to get in on the action.  “It’s the perfect day to force them together and make them super awkward.”

****

“Or make them blow up in a huge fight,” suggested Phasma.  “That would be entertaining.”

****

“Maybe then they’d  _ finally  _ have sex together,” wished Hux longingly.  “Anything to stop hearing about that Rey of Sunshine and how she’s actually a firecracker that yearns to be tamed.”

****

“Wow.  I never considered his words in that light before, but yeah, he  _ totally  _ wants to do the dirty with her,” said Bazine, more amazed that she had missed it.  “How should we do it?”

****

“Leave that to me.”

****

As Ben heroically carried and reluctantly dropped Rey by her table, Rey became increasingly quiet.  She had yelled at first that she could take care of herself, but Ben was insistent, afraid that the thin, old shoes she wore would end up causing her pain.  

****

“I’m not going to win tonight by default,” he had whispered in her ear.  “I want to earn every victory from you and prove myself.”

****

“You’ve already proven yourself dozens of times,” she had replied, her right arm growing comfortable around his neck as she played with his hair.  “I can admit that you’re good.”

****

“It’s a start,” he replied, his eyes laser-focused on hers. “For that, I’ll even admit that you’re pretty good as well.”

****

“Wow, was that so hard?” she asked, her arm winding back and reaching for his scar.  “How did you get this?”

****

“Overseas, when I was still a seal,” he said, face tight and body full of tension as he hurried to get her back to her table.

****

“It’s really cool,” she said, touching it.  “Thank you for your sacrifice.”

****

“Oh, ah, you’re welcome,” he said stupidly, putting her down. He was secretly gratified to see her not pull away or be afraid of him like so many others were.  She was so wonderfully ….. different, if infuriating.

****

“Rey, you alright?” asked Rose, making the two stop staring at one another.  

****

Rey blushed before hurrying to get out of Ben’s arms.  “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Ben, for… that.”

****

As she flailed her arms, Ben looked sullen for a moment and then leaned in as an idea came to him.  “Anything for you, Sweetheart. That’s as high as you’ll go tonight, since I’ll be winning.”

****

“In your dreams,” she replied, shoving at him.  

****

“Get a room!” shouted Poe, making both separate faster than someone slipping on ice.

****

As Rey sat down silently and glared at Poe, Finn leaned in and whispered to Rose, “So do you still think they don’t have a thing for each other?”

****

“I was wrong; you’re right,” said Rose, eyeing Rey carefully.  “She’s got it bad for him, almost as bad as he has it.”

****

“What are we whispering about?” asked Kaydel, leaning in to join them.

****

“How much Rey and Ben need to bang and deal with whatever this is that’s happening between them,” said Finn, making both women smirk.

****

“Poe’s been saying this forever; I believe him now,” said Kaydel, looking at the way Ben still glanced at Rey while she was trying very hard  _ not  _ to look at him.  She leaned toward Poe and stated, “You win.  We women are convinced. What are we going to do about it?”

****

“I’m not sure yet, but we’ll figure out something,” said Poe, glancing at Hux who was giving him a look and pointing between them.  “I have a feeling that Ben’s team is getting tired of this, too.”

****

That night’s trivia night was a rare occurrence; the game ended in a draw.  Ben was up and needling Rey as soon as Maz announced that no one would get a prize, and Hux followed at a careful distance.

****

“Hux.”

****

“Poe.  I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

****

“If it has anything to do with the two sworn enemies/frenemies/two that need to find a room already, yes,” agreed Poe, making Hux laugh.

****

“Oh yes.  It has all to do with them.  The only question is how to make them do it?”

****

“We set those two nerds up,” said Poe, glancing at Maz who was eyeing Rey and Ben.  “I think we should bring in some higher help.”

****

Hux glanced at Maz and grinned.  “I like your thinking. Valentine’s Day is two weeks away exactly.  This could work in our favor.”

****

Sure enough, Maz was very supportive and open to helping them with their plight.  As a result, one week later she came to the front at the beginning of the night to make a special announcement.

****

“As all of you know, next week is Valentine’s Day.  In honor of the special day, we’re going to have a little party here, culminating in couple’s trivia night.  Everyone who competes next week will be in teams of two. May the best power couple win. Enjoy!”

****

Rey looked around at the two couples she played with.  She had been invited by Finn to join when they needed a fifth person to make up their team, and she still hadn’t found anyone she wanted to date.  She sighed at the thought of not being able to compete the following week.

****

“Peanut, why the long face?” asked Finn, putting an arm around her as all smiled sweetly and pretended to be sad on her account.

****

“I can’t compete next week.  I don’t have a partner or date.  What am I going to do?”

****

“I have an idea!” cried Kaydel, as though she had just thought of something.  “What if I set you up with an old friend of mine? I know he’s a total nerd and loves trivia.  He’d probably love you. What do you say?”

****

“That’s really nice of you, Kaydel, but-”

****

“But what? Don’t you trust her taste in friends?” asked Rose.  “Or is there someone you’re interested in that you’d like to ask instead?”

****

“Me ask someone and actually be interested in someone? Goodness, no,” she said, glancing at Ben before jerking her head back when she noticed that he was already looking at her.  “I wouldn’t dream of it. All the same, I don’t want to force you-”

****

“It’s no trouble at all! I’d love to do it. I think you’ll really like him when you get a chance to talk to him. Please let me do it,” begged Kaydel.

****

“Yeah, let her do it!” chimed in Poe and Finn.  “We just want to see you happy. Maybe this guy will be the one.”

****

“Well, I, I guess it couldn’t hurt,” agreed Rey.  “I’ll just prove to Ben that I don’t need as much help to win, even if this guy does like trivia.”

****

\------------

****

“Why are your panties in a bunch?” asked Phasma as Ben scowled at Maz’s announcement.

****

“Isn’t it obvious? All of you are already dating someone; I’m still single as always,” moped Ben. “Why does Single’s Awareness Day have to fall on Trivia Night? I want to look good in front of Rey to psych her out. How can I do that if she’s bringing her boyfriend, and I’m not even allowed to play?”

****

All rolled their eyes internally even as Mitaka reached out a comforting hand.  “Don’t worry, man. I could help you, you know. I know a couple girls that are single.”

****

“I’m sure,” mumbled Hux, earning jabs from Phasma and Bazine.

****

“Thanks, Mitaka, but I’m not interested in just any girl,” said Ben, gazing at Rey until she turned to look at him.  Finn put a comforting arm around her, and Ben’s stomach twisted. “She’s gotta be as good as Rey. How else can I expect to win?”

****

“You don’t win every time, although sometimes you do carry the team,” admitted Mitaka.  “You don’t need a really good one. You just need one that’ll make her jealous and lose attention so that you can win.”

****

“What?” thundered Ben, glaring at a trembling Mitaka. “Are you suggesting I cheat or that I’m interested in Rey? Because I’m not.”

****

Hux had to hold back the laugh as Ben’s ears were red.  

****

“We want you to come, Ben.  Just let Mitaka do it. At least it’s him and not Hux trying to set you up.  Just imagine what Hux might arrange,” added Bazine, making Phasma snort.

****

“Ben is my best friend-”

****

“And therefore make you feel not bad at all about pulling a stupid stunt with me.  Fine, Mitaka, you win. I’ll agree to be set up just this once.”

****

“I think you’ll really like her,” enthused Mitaka, rubbing his hands excitedly.  “She’s a huge nerd and very pretty. You’ll hit off great. I think she even likes Star Wars.”

****

“Wait, really?” asked Ben, his eyes brightening.  “I’m in.”

****

At the end of the night, The Resistance was victorious, so Rey and Poe meandered over to The First Order’s table to gloat.

****

“Better luck in two weeks,” threw out Rey, avoiding Ben’s steady gaze.  “You’ll need it because you’ll be rusty and lose even worse than before.”

****

“We were going easy on you,” replied Ben, making her face him.

****

As the two stared off, Hux leaned in and whispered, “Does Rey like Star Wars?”

****

“Yeah, she does.  She’s super into it.  Why?” asked Poe, even as Hux’s eyes glittered with plans.

****

“Make her wear a Star Wars shirt next week.  Ben will, too, since he’s a big fan. Once they realize that they both like the same series as well as like the same band-”

****

“Really? Wow, those two are even better matched than I thought,” said Poe, looking between them.  “This is going to be too perfect.”

****

“Oh yes. I can’t wait to see their faces when they realize who they’ve been set up with,” said Hux with a smirk.

****

“We should record it,” agreed Poe with a Cheshire Cat grin.

****

“Perfect.”

****

\-----------

****

“So your friend is going to be wearing a Star Wars shirt as well?” asked Rey nervously, looking between Kaydel and Rose.

****

“Yep! He’s  _ very  _ excited to meet you,” said Kaydel, trying to find jewelry that she thought Ben would like from among Rey’s limited collection.  “You got any themed jewelry by chance?”

****

“Yeah, I’ve got Death Star earrings and a Yoda pendant necklace.  They’re in the bottom shelf of my jewelry box,” said Rey as Rose inspected her skinny jeans and boots.

****

“Thanks.  Rose, how is she?”

****

“She’s looking hot.  Her blind date won’t be able to keep his hands off her, I suspect.”

****

Both Rose and Kaydel laughed as Rey tried to figure out what was so funny.  When it became clear that they weren’t going to explain, she gave up and focused on putting on her necklace and earrings.

****

“You’re ready.”

****

“No, I’m not,” said Ben, looking between Mitaka and Hux.  Hux stood straight and tall in the doorway while Mitaka sat comfortably on his bed while he showed them the five Star Wars shirts he had.  “I can’t go shirtless in there.”

****

“I’m sure your date will disagree,” said Hux dryly.  “I bet she’s going to be attached to you all night.”

****

“Not when she finds out I’m a nerd with an ugly scar,” replied Ben sullenly.  “Which one?”

****

Hux glanced down at his phone because of a text while Mitaka went between two shirts.  Suddenly, Hux looked up from his phone and said, “Wear the one that has Darth Vader next to his Death Star since you love him so much.”

****

“Good idea.  Do you know if she likes the Dark Side?” asked Ben, looking at Mitaka expectantly.

****

“If she didn’t before, she will now,” quipped Hux, putting away his phone with a smirk.

****

“What’s that supposed to mean?” queried Ben as he was pushed out the door in his given shirt.

****

Ben watched his friends go in with their girlfriends, and he was jealous.  He stewed and stood freezing outside in his black, leather jacket until Rey arrived with her friends.  They immediately began whispering until Poe and Kaydel left to head in. 

****

“Good luck, Peanut,” said Finn as he left with Rose, leaving the two alone outside in their coats.

****

“Wait, you’re not dating him?” asked Ben, shocked by this turn of events.  “You seemed so close.”

****

“We’re best friends and roommates until those two get married, which will be this summer,” said Rey with a shrug.  “I’m alone.”

****

“Really? I mean, me too,” he said, stumbling over his words.  “I had no idea.”

****

“Sure you didn’t,” she said, heading inside to avoid the awkwardness.  “You just want to rub it in when your hot girlfriend comes strolling up.”

****

“Hot girlfriend? As if anyone would give me the time of day,” he said, following close behind her and grabbing her wrist before she got further in the door.  “People take one look at me run away scared.”

****

“Why?” she asked, seemingly insulted.  “You’re hot.”

****

Her face suddenly became very red as she realized that she had said that last part out loud.  Ben began grinning wider than ever before. He leaned in until their faces were level. “Really? You think I’m hot?”

****

“Oh, shut up,” she said, trying to get away from him but failing when he grabbed her face.

****

“Only after I admit my own truth in return: I think you’re beautiful, Rey.  You're the sexiest woman I’ve ever met.”

****

“I, uh, we shouldn’t be doing this,” she said, growing more red and uncomfortable as she pulled away. “I’m actually meeting someone here-”

****

“So am I.  Who cares? We could just ditch our dates and go together.  What do you say, Rey? Will you join me? Together, we can rule the trivia night and win the grand prize,” he said, starting to unbutton his coat.

****

“I, um, I would feel bad about it.  Maybe another time?” she asked until she took off her coat and saw what shirt he was wearing.  

****

In that second, Ben also realized that the random balls of fluff he thought she had been wearing were actually Death Stars.  Better yet, she was wearing Yoda on a necklace, along with Han, Luke, and Leia on a shirt. It was perfect.

****

“Well, I’ll be,” he breathed before whistling just as his father would’ve been proud of. “I guess that would be now, seeing as we’ve been set up.”

****

“No.  They wouldn’t,” she said in disbelief.  “Are you trying to pull a prank on me?”

****

“No.  I wouldn’t dream of it.  I’d much rather take you somewhere quieter and darker so I could learn more about how much you love Star Wars, right before I convince you to come back to my place,” he said, coming forward and taking her hands.  “Rey, I think our friends are trying to tell us something by doing this to us.”

****

Rey resisted saying anything until she came to a similar realization.  Poe and Finn had both at different points encouraged her to go talk to him, and she had always refused, thinking him dating someone.  Now she knew that wasn’t the case, and that he liked her to some degree.

****

“This is all happening very fast,” she said, her eyes darting around and finding the friends who all seemed riveted by their conversation at the door.  “I think we’re being watched.”

****

“C’mon, let’s give them something to watch,” he said, his hand forcing her to look at him.  “Rey, are you really that uncomfortable around me?”

****

“No! It’s just, I thought you hated me,” she stammered until he kissed her.

****

Rey had kissed men before, but it had never felt like  _ that  _ before.  This was intense, just like him.  The passion and tension that had existed between them for so long suddenly found its spark, and it exploded into something fiery between them as hands found one another and the kiss deepened faster than either expected.  

****

“Quite the opposite,” he panted as he pulled away reluctantly. “Ever since I saw you, I wanted you.  The problem was that the rest of my body was unprepared, and so I splashed that drink all over you. I felt terrible.”

****

“So you covered it up by making a comment about how you were going to defeat me in trivia?” she asked shrilly, not believing her ears.

****

“I never said I was a smooth talker,” he explained, raising his hands to say ‘oh well’.   “But that’s in the past. Right now, I think it’s time we show our friends just how bad of a decision it was to put us on the same team.”  

****

She grinned, ready for revenge on her friends.  She held out her hand, and he took it eagerly “We’re going to kick butt and take names,” she proclaimed proudly.  

****

“Yes, we are  So, is this a date?” he asked as they walked toward their friends.

****

“Yes.  If you really impress me, then I might be amenable to leaving with you,” she teased, drawing closer to him. 

****

The two were amazed to see their friends so happy for them.  It didn’t take long for everyone to vanish except Finn.

****

“Well, now that we’ve finally gotten you two together, I hope you’ll talk lots to one another instead of just talking about each other incessantly,” suggested Finn as he left. “Try not to skunk us too bad in trivia.”

****

“Pft.  Good luck with that,” replied Rey, looking at Ben and winking.  “We’ve got a Death Star, and you don’t have any X-wings to stop us.”

****

“You underestimate the power of the Dark Side,” added Ben before sliding an arm around Rey.

****

“Right….”

****

As Finn walked away vastly amused by the two nerds, he knew he was setting all up to lose horribly to them.  It couldn’t be helped; it was long overdue. As the party wore on, he and everyone else felt further justified as they watched Ben and Rey draw progressively closer to one another.  Neither one was known to be into public displays of affection or touching a lot, but they had it bad with one another, with either their hands joined and arms around the other all night.  They barely noticed their friends after the first hour, as much as they were enjoying each other’s company.

****

When it finally came time for trivia, the questions were much harder than normal, making their win that much more epic.  Ben kept up a steady stream of trash-talk directed at their mutual friends while Rey kept on making pew-pew noises for every question they got right.  

****

“Congrats, Ben and Rey.  You managed to win with a margin of at least one hundred points.  That’s the biggest one we’ve ever seen here. I hope you’ll continue to stay separated after this so that others have a chance of winning,” said Maz, giving them gift cards for the prize.  “Because you’ve done so well, tonight’s meal and drinks are on the house. Happy Valentine’s Day, you lovebirds.”

****

“Thank you, Maz! You didn’t have to do that,” said Rey, hugging the bar’s owner.  “It’s very sweet of you.”

****

“Just promise me you’ll invite me to your wedding,” said Maz with a wink.  “You’ve been dancing around each other a long time.”

****

“Oh, uh-”

****

“We sure will,” said Ben, whisking Rey away eagerly before grinning at Maz.  “I don’t intend to lose her.”

****

“Does this mean that you’re  _ finally  _ going to bang?” asked Poe as they walked back to their seats. “You two should’ve done it ages ago.”

****

Rey coughed as Ben blushed. Both were tentative until their eyes met, the hunger in Ben’s making Rey bold.  “Yes, we are.”

****

“Ben Solo is finally going to get some,” drawled Hux, not far away.

****

“And on that note, we’re leaving.  Good night,” said Ben, reaching for their coats to help Rey get out of there faster.  They rushed out the door until they were in front of Ben’s car since Rey had hitched a ride.  Rey reached for the handle when Ben stopped her. “Rey, do you really want to do this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.  We can get to know each other more first if you’d like. I want you to want this as much as I do.”

****

She saw the fear of rejection in his eyes, and as the winds picked up around her, she shivered.  He instantly stood closer in order to block out the wind, his arms surrounding her entirely. She smiled.

****

“Ben, for so long, I’ve never felt as though I could fully be myself around another person.  There was just too much, if that makes sense,” she said, cupping his face. “I’ve never felt so free and comfortable around another person like I am with you.  I like you, a lot. For too long, I’ve been staring at your abs and hair and wanting to do more with them. I for one want to climb every inch of you I can.”

****

“Then why are we freezing out here?” he asked, eagerly helping her inside before getting into his seat.

****

“Because you’re a good guy,” she whispered in his ear as he started up his car.

****

Her left hand carded through his hair, making him moan, “Rey, I’ve been fantasizing about you for months.  If you don’t move away, I can’t promise we’ll make it back to my place before something happens.”

****

She grinned and rubbed an ungloved hand along his thigh to warm herself up.  “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
